


Watching

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bath Sex, Crafty Wilhelm, M/M, Sounding, Water slime Timothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Wilhelm spies a cute little water slime watching him.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179383193595/watching

Wil had first seen the water slime two weeks ago. It was watching him do the yard work around the cabin. He lived in a secluded area by his private lake in the woods. He had been chopping wood, sweaty and shirtless when he caught it in the corner of his eye. He hadn’t reacted, keeping busy as he observed it. Blue like the color of the lake, with dark, almost black, blue dots scattered all over it.

Wilhelm hadn’t expected it to be cute, but he had expected it to be shy, disappearing when he looked in the direction of its hiding spot. He caught it several more times watching him, it liked watching while Wil worked, probably had a little crush on him. That was cute too. All week, Wilhelm had found excuses to work outside, to see if the creature would watch him. He was never let down. He liked the slime watching him, it was flattering for a man in his older years. He was grey now and scarred and missing a limb or two replaced by cybernetics, but still, this water slime stared and marveled at him.

Which was why Wilhelm had made a plan. It was devious and shameful, but there was no other way he would be able to talk with it.

On a particularly hot day, Wil went out and worked on the property, specifically around the lake. As the sun rose in the sky, Wilhelm shed himself gradually of his clothes. The slime was used to him going around without a shirt, but Wilhelm had never removed his jeans before.

The slime, hiding closer than it had the first day Wilhelm had noticed him, gasped audibly, eyes large and mouth open. It didn’t know Wil could hear it, or that it had been spotted and Wil had to work hard not to smirk in triumph. He worked around the lake, lifting boulders and moving them, showing off his strength and working up a real nice sweat. That way, when a few hours passed, he had an excuse to strip completely and jump into the lake.

He knew the slime would hide and Wil didn’t know if it would watch him, but he hoped, otherwise his plan would fail. He swam around for a little bit before sitting on the boulders at the bank. There, he spread his legs wide and began to touch himself, stroking slowly and tilting his head back to groan loudly.

He did this only until he’d worked himself achingly hard. Then, he got up and out of the water, erection plain as day, picked up his clothes and went inside. Now, for the next few days, Wilhelm didn’t go near the lake at all. He did, however, soak in a bath every night.

* * *

Timothy looked everyday for the man, but saw that he wasn’t going near the lake again. After that moment the man had had in the lake, Timothy couldn’t stop looking for him, slime cheeks turning a deep blue. He wanted to see more, wanted to do more and that scared him. He’d stayed alive all this time because he had avoided humans and now he wanted to be very, very close with this one. It was against his better judgement. Humans were dangerous. And yet, Timothy had a feeling about this one, that he wasn’t like most humans.

And he was sexy as hell.

Timothy knew the man’s routines and knew he watered his yard every night. He could a few hours out of the water without dehydrating, so running to a sprinkler would be no problem at all. He crept up the bank, cautious and watchful, until he reached them. It was small, but he could fit. He sank into the holes, disappearing into the hose that took him to the pipes. There, he waited and observed the routines inside the house. The man took a bath every night. Timothy could slip in, observe the man and then be drained away without him ever knowing.

Slipping in was easy, he blended in with the water easily, tucking himself into a corner, untouched. It was a large bath, deep and wide. The man just barely fit comfortably, his large, muscular frame taking up every inch. The only place Tim could hide was between the man’s legs, which made the slime flush.

The man relaxed in the hot water for a while before a large hand moved to his cock. Timothy was fascinated by it and watched closely. It grew large and stiff, and wonderful. Timothy was entranced, fingers itching to touch. Maybe… Maybe he could?

Slowly, he placed light hands around the man’s large ones. He’d only feel his, but Tim could feel everything. He was warm and soft. Timothy followed along with the man’s hands, the excitement tingling all over him. The man moaned loudly, rough and guttural. Hypnotized, he let his grip tighten just a little, following the strokes of the other hand. The man continued to moan, shifting to lean back more in the tub, his legs bending upwards and spreading wider. It gave Tim a better view and he smiled, blushing horribly.

He didn’t know what possessed him, but Tim leaned forward, stretching his mouth over the girth of the man. He heard the man hiss, his strokes quickening. Timothy sank his mouth deep over the man, suckling lightly. It was exhilarating. Tim stroked the man, his mouth bobbing, tongue pressing over the tip, over the hole. He had a wicked idea and stuck his tongue inside. He could shape it however he wanted and he made it long and small.

The man moaned louder, hands gripping his knees. Timothy pulled his tongue in and out of the man’s urethra as he bobbed his head, enjoying all the wonderful sounds he was making the man make. He brought him to a hard orgasm, the man’s seed spreading through Timothy and dissolving.

“That was incredible,” the man sighed. “Thanks.”

Timothy pulled away from the man, swallowing a screech. The man smirked down at the water, and Timothy realized now that it had all been a trap. He stared at the man’s hands, resting on his knees. When had he stopped touching himself?

“I had planned to just talk to you, but that was a wonderful bonus.”

Timothy looked around him for a drain to escape from, but to his horror, everything was blocked, even the faucet had a covering. _When had the man done that_!?

“I just want to talk,” the man said softly. “After that, I’ll let you go.”

Timothy tried to unplug the drain on the bottom, but the man shoved his foot over it. “Hey, you’re the one that gave me a blowjob _without my permission_. The least you could do is talk to me.”

Timothy gulped. He was right, he’d intruded on the man. Slowly, wondering if this would be his last time alive, Timothy raised enough of himself out of the water to show his eyes.

The man smirked. “There we go. Now, my name’s Wilhelm, what’s yours?”

Tim blew bubbles at the man.

Wilhelm was silent, waiting.

Rolling his eyes, the slime raised a little further. “Timothy.” He sank back down.

The grin on the man was gorgeous and spread a dark blue blush over Tim’s cheeks.

Wilhelm caught it. “Well, Timothy, let’s start with something a little less intimate, how long have you lived in the lake?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
